Just like the Chameleon should
by Book Fanatic001
Summary: After OGSY.  Cammie leaves the school and now shes on her own.  How will it all work out especially when she has to make sure the people that she cares about the most dont find her and the people that are out to get her do. Can she do it or no.  REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Ally Carter who is an awesome writer. This is my first fanfic. Please review and I am a big fan of constructive criticism.

**She's gone**

Cammies POV

I didn't look back, I couldn't look back. Behind me was the place filled with all the people that loved me and all the people that I loved. Which is why I could not stay I had to go for them to be safe. The last thing that I was going to do was put them in harms way again for me. Too much had happened and too many had sacrificed them selves for me. No more. I was done with letting people fight for me and get hurt, it was my turn now. My turn to make sure that the COC hurt. That they hurt badly. No matter how I had to do it they were going to go down. All of them and I would make sure of it. I wouldn't show my face until they were all gone. COC members were all over the world so it really did not matter where I started I new I would find them; I just hoped when I came back they would forgive me, if I came back. I finally stopped running when I got to the car lot. I needed a car and I needed it bad. I picked the lock and deactivated the alarm with one of Liz's many inventions that I borrowed. Not stolen just borrowed. It also jammed the camera's so that they were frozen in the same frame. They would stay like that for 5 minutes and 15 seconds. Just enough time. I saw a black car that had no distinguishing features, it would blend right in, just like me. First I took out the alarm of the car by cutting four of the yellow wires. Two for the main alarm system and the two for the back up. I then proceeded to pick the lock of the car. I had 3 minutes and 27 seconds left. I had gotten in, I took out the master key that Liz had made. It fit into any car key hole. 2 minutes 32 seconds left. I started the car and drove off, I left the cash behind in the empty spot. I was out the gate and locked the place back up with 15 seconds to spare. I was off and on my way. I disappeared which is what I do best.

Bex's POV

When I woke up this morning I knew something was off. I looked around to see was everyone ok and they were. Cammie was gone but she was up at the crack of dawn every morning now. I would wake up from sleeping and she was gone I remember the first day that happened. I was so scared. Though I would never admit it.

I woke up to Liz's screaming. She's an early bird. I hopped out of bed in a fighting stance and saw Macey did to. We both immediately saw what Liz was so upset about Cammie's bed was empty and the sheets were scattered all around her bed. Liz was crying her eyes out and Macey was just standing there like me looking at the empty bed with tears forming in both our eyes. I snapped out of it and ran out of the room, mind you with out even looking in the mirror. Liz and Macey were right behind me. We went straight into Headmistress Morgan's office without knocking and saw her sitting at her desk. Right when she looked at us she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong girls" she asked.

Liz spoke first, "When I woke up this morning Cammie was gone."

"They took her!", Macey yelled.

"While we were sleeping, I am so sorry." I said with the saddest look I have ever had.

"We will do anything to find her" Lis said.

"Girls" Headmistress Morgan said.

"Please don't say that we can't help." Macey yelled through her tears.

"Gir-"

"No! Please let us help!"

"Help with what?" I heard someone say. It was Zach Oh No! What do we tell him?

"Help with what?" he asked again this time with a little desperation in his voice.

"Nothing Zachary, the girls have been terribly mistaken. If they just go take a look in the kitchen Cameron is in there eating breakfast alone." Headmistress said with understanding in her voice. She must be sitting up every night worried about Cammie. Now were just adding to it. "She's safe girls and will stay safe with friends like you."

All I wanted to do was cry, but I didn't. Instead I said thank you to the headmistress and left. We got changed in silence that morning. We all went down in silence to see if Cammie was safe and she was. When I saw she was I lied and said I left something up stairs. Once I got up stairs I did something that I only did in front of my best friend in the world I cried. Because that best friend was in danger. Then I cried even harder when I felt her presence. She knelt down and hugged me until I stopped. She told me that she would be ok that nothing would happen. She promised me that we would be safe. I needed her, so she had to be ok. Right?

I know that time I was just being paranoid but I knew that this morning was different. Number one her bed was made and number two their was a letter on the bed actually their were 5 letters on the bed. I knew this time was different. I knew this time she was gone.


	2. The Blame Game

Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome.

**The Blame Game**

Bex's POV

I ran to the bed and yelled for Liz and Macey to wake up. When they saw the bed they immediately jumped out of bed and ran to me. I was holding the 5 letters fighting back the tears that were to fall and this ache in my stomach. Each letter was addressed. One for Macy, Liz, Headmistress Morgan, Zach, and one for me. I opened the letter with so much care and read it.

_I know you hate me right now Bex and I am so sorry that it had to come to this. This is the only way that I knew that I could keep all of you safe. If I had told you would you have really let me do this on my own? This was something that I had to do, I had to find answers to questions that I had been asking for a long time. I promise I will come back with those answers and with an awesome story and awesome presents. Bex none of this is your fault. It is no ones fault._

I had lost the battle, there were hot tears streaming down my face. How could she promise to come back and the only present I wanted was her safe behind these walls again.

Liz's POV

I shot right up when I heard Bex yell. I knew what was wrong right when I looked at Cammies empty bed. I ran over there with Macey and I couldn't believe it. Bex handed me a letter addressed to me. All I could do was cry. They came out freely without any hesitation. I ripped open the letter and began to read it.

_Lizzy, you know I love ya, but I had to do this on my own. I took out the trackers that you put in shoe, so don't even try those. Liz I needed to do this. I had to do this. To keep you and everyone else safe from the COC. This is the only way that I could do that. To make sure that none of you were with me. To make sure you were all ok, because I knew that just like I would do for you, you would try and find me don't. I love you Liz and always will. I need you to be the mediatior between Bex, Macey, and Zach. I know they will try to blame each other. I promise to come back with everything that I borrowed and more._

I went over to my drawer that I keep everything that we might need for a mission and it was half empty. I can't believe this. I can't believe she left. She had taken my trackers out so there was no way to locate her precisely. What am I supposed to do she took everything that I would be able to use to find her.

"Cammie", I that some how it would bring her back and this was all just a bad dream.

Macey's POV

Right when I heard Bex's voice I knew something was wrong. I may not have known her for as long as Cammie and Liz have, but I knew Rebecca Baxter didn't have fear in her voice unless something was really wrong. I saw Cammie's bed and knew exactly what was wrong. I got the letter from Bex with my name on it. I took and began to read.

_Macey, I know we haven't been friends for a long time but I feel like you are truly a sister of mine. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay I needed to keep you and the others safe. There was only way that I could do that leave. So I did I hope that you can forgive me when I come back I am so sorry. Please don't be mad and please don't return the favor._

How can she make that promise. There was no way that she would get far. Cammie is my sister and this is not going to happen. Why would she do this, I mean she could have told us to come we would have, no problem. I know why because of Bex. This was all her fault.

I looked at Bex with anger so much anger and despair in my voice and eyes. "This is all your fault."

"What, how is any of this my fault!"

"You're the one who is always pushing her. Telling her if she wanted the answers she would have to do it herself! Well now she has and you're the inspiration. Bravo, you were finally able to influence her to do what you wanted and looked where it landed her."

"I cant believe you! Don't you think I know that! I thought you were my friend, but I guess not. I know it's my fault by why do you have to do this right now. You have no idea of hard this is. When I woke up this morning all I could feel was the guilt." Bex was no crying. This has gone to far if Bex was crying.

Bex's POV

"Stop it!" Liz screamed. When I turned to look at her was when I had realized that I was crying, so I wiped them away as fast as I could. . "Did you not read your letters?"

"But Li—"

"No, it was her choice! No ones fault!"

"She's right I'm sorry. I didn't mean it Bex. Its not your fault it was her choice." Macey said in a soft voice that was filled with sorrow and guilt.

I said, "Thanks but I meant what I said." I barely hear my own voice when I said it. I could hear the brokenness and fragility in it. That was it, the ache was guilt this morning. It was time to move on now thought. We had to tell Cammie's mom what was going on.

Rachel's POV

I had just come back from my daily visit with "Mr. S". I visited him every day as many times as I could. I would sit there all day if I could. He was Christopher's best friend how could I not be worried. If he were here now, how much do I wish he was here now. So I could lean against him and just do exactly what I want to do right now, cry. I only get to do it twice a year. On his birthday and our Anniversery. I am a spy, we don't show emotion, even when no one is looking.. On top of that I had an entire school to worry about and our daughter. She's usually here when I come back from my visit. She comes to make sure that I am still here, that I'm safe But I will never leave her side. Something was off so I was going to run by the places she usually is in the morning. I was about to leave the office when Liz, Bex, and Macey burst into my office.

"We have something for you" Oh God, No!


	3. Surprise

Surprise

Rachel's POV

I saw the envelopes in Rebecca's hands when she walked into my office. "Where's Cammie?" Making sure the worry that was taking over on the inside of me did not show on the outside. She could have just forgotten to come by today, or maybe she just skipped out on me today, but that was not what happened. Cammie's a spy by nature and spies don't forget nor do they not check in, unless something happened. With tears in her eyes Bex handed me the envelope and in the softest voice I have ever heard form her said,

"I'm sorry" that was enough to crack the mask a little. I opened the letter thinking the worst.

Hey mom I know you were expecting a letter that said the COC had captured me. Surprise! Its just the opposite I'm going to bring them down instead. I am really sorry that I didn't tell you, but I had to do this on my own. I had to find answers. I need you to understand. I have to do this for my own piece of mind. I love you and I want you to be safe and by Mr. Solomon's side oops I mean "Mr.S" when he wakes up. I promise to come back mom. Please don't come after me and please don't worry. I love you.

The mask was completely obliterated, their were tears streaming down my face. How could this happen. I had known when my daughter. I knew when she had surprises planned for something, I knew when she had a bad day at school, I knew that she would be one of the best pavement artists before she did. I knew when she was sneaking off campus to meet Josh Abrams. I knew she liked, maybe even loved Zachary Goode before she did. I knew all of that, but I had no idea that my daughter was planning on running away and going after the people who are AFTER her. Some of the most dangerous people on this Earth. Oh God! Matthew I'm sorry. I was sobbing now. Sobbing from guilt, sorrow, remorse, and losing two of the most important people in my life. That was interrupted by the voice of the boy who truly cared for my daughter, maybe even loved her back..

Zach's POV

I had been waiting for Cammie in the kitchen. Ever since the big scare a couple a weeks ago I had been watchful making sure nothing big happened. I think she knew. Well anyways she didn't show so I walked over to the lake that she usually goes to after breakfast. I remember the day when she let me know that she knew I was there.

I had been watching from a tree that was far enough and close enough. I was sure she didn't know I was there until

"Zach, come out", I didn't move, "I know your there, I have always known you were there" So I came out.

"How did you know", I asked.

"Spy" I smirked and she laughed. Something neither of us had done in a while. She then told me, "You know I don't need to be watched, This is the safest place that I could be." She was right behind these walls was the safest place that she could be, and yet I still worried constantly. I wonder if she knew how much I cared how much I loved her. Would she ever know for sure probably not? I would take a bullet for her, I would get blown up for her, go to CIA jail for her, but I couldn't tell her that I loved her.

I told her, "I know, but I wouldn't stop" then we just sat there until classes started. From that day on she knew she was never alone that I was not that far away sometime should we even invite me to sit with her.

Anyways she wasn't there so I just went to see Mr. Solomon to see how he was doing. Still the same I knew he would wake up soon though, he had to. After that I was headed to my room and on my way I heard crying coming from Cammie's mom's office. I was just going to pass by and if Cammie wanted to talk to me I would. Instead of seeing Cammie crying I was her mother cryihng. While Liz, Macey, and Bex stood their looking lost. I knew something was wrong and I saw the envelope in her hands and came in. "Headmistress Morgan, what's wrong", my heart was beating and then Bex handed me an envelope.

The End

Just Kidding

I ripped it open my heart pounding. NO! Please NO! They couldn't have gotten her.

Zach, I'm sorry but I had to. Please don't come after me I will be fine I had to go find answers. You remember what you told me in the library, "Someone knows". You were right someone knows and I am going to find out who. I had to go alone to keep everyone safe. No more sacrifices for me. Please forgive me and please keep everyone else safe. My mom, Liz, Macey, Bex, and Mr. Solomon need you more than I do. Please! Oh and Zach I LOVE YOU!

Cammie's POV

They must have read the letters by now. I hope they don't come after me, I hope they understand. I hope Zach feels the same way. I had been drivi9ng for 6 hours 28 minutes and 17 seconds and I wasn't stopping anytime soon. I had gone and gotten a boat load of food to last this drive even though I was no where near want to eat anything. Just in case I did I was prepared. I had gotten all I needed and now it was finally time to start for real. I could really start looking for answers. Answers that I have been wanting for a very long time. Now I can find them and hopefully return with them.


	4. She loved me

Sorry about getting Mrs. Baxter's name wrong. I had even checked the book to make sure I got it right. I have no idea of what happened. Oh well, it's fixed now. Give your thank you's to goode618. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to update soon. Please tell me what you guys thank of the chapters. Let me know the good, the bad, and the ugly. Thanks and enjoy.

Cammie's POV

I had a list of all the people that the CIA, FBI, M16, NSA and all the other agencies suspected were COC members. I also had names of who they knew were COC members. Also names of who they had as double agents in the COC. How did I get this you ask? Liz, Bex, Macey and me had looked up names of who the COC members were the first time. When we thought they were after Macey. Liz had gotten to the file. It took all night and half the next day to get through the security and firewalls that they had around it. It took had all these names and this is where I would start. There was a man named Raphael Morrison whose name was on the list. He worked for the CIA and they suspected that he was COC. Morrison's house was average two stories with a path leading to the front door. Small plants and bushes trimmed along the sides of the house and around the house. But what I knew was that this was no average house. I knew there was security in the path and most likely motion detectors. I took out the can of odorless hairspray that I had in my bag and sprayed it out. And just as I suspected there were security beams around the house. They were everywhere. I began to play a game of over and under with the beans. I did this until I got to a window that leads to the basement. I then used the security silencer to deactivate any security on the window and in the basement. I would have used it for the beams but they are very unpredictable and that is something that no spy likes. I was in the basement now not making a sound. I was just going to run up and go try and find an office or something but then something caught my eye. It was a safe. It was hidden behind a wall. I could see it because it was open. Which meant only one thing he was awake and alert. I was going to go and see what was in the safe, but then I heard footsteps. So I ran and hid behind some big boxes. I took out my camera and hit record. I wanted this all on tape. He came down in the attic and went straight to the vault. He had a wad if cash in his hands. What was it for? He felt someone watching him. I tensed up and then relaxed, you have to be relaxed to be the chameleon. But there was still something off. He started to look around and then there was a creak on his wood floor. Then he attacked.

Zach's POV

I love you to Cammie. She love's me. That's what she wrote. She said she loved me. I love you to Cammie more than you will ever know. All I do is for you. We have to find her. We have to bring her home safe and we have to make sure that the Circle doesn't find them first.

"Do you think the Circle knows she is missing yet" my best friend Grant asked.

"Most likely they don't know yet, but they will soon find out." Mr. Baxter said.

Yeah we had gained some new accomplices in this search for Cammie.

Once we had found out and the initial reactions had worn off we were leaving for CIA headquarters. Buckingham was in charge for making sure all the students were gone and the school was shut up tight for the summer. When we got to the headquarters Mr. Baxter was already waiting their with Grant, Jonas, and Derek from Blackthorn. Townsend was going also. We all went and were given some stuff to help us on the mission. They put out an alert to all the agencies for Cammie. It was to make sure that everyone was keeping an eye out for her and if they saw her they were to get her home. The handlers of the agents on missions were also alerted and told them to keep an eye out to if they could. Everyone was watching for Cammie but I doubt anyone would spot her right away. She was too good and she probably already expected that. We left the CIA headquarters and began our search.

Grace's POV

I am a spy. One of the best actually. I am trained to handle any situation from getting out of a cell and fighting 20 guys all at once, but this is one that I have no idea of what to do in. I have no idea of what to say to my best friend who is trying to hold the hurricane of emotions going through her. Who's daughter just went after the people who are trying to get her. Who feels as if she is losing everyone around her that she cares about? First Matthew, then Joe, and now Cammie. Then there's my daughter. I don't even know where to start. She has been so quiet, not one word has come out of her mouth since we left the school. She's so far away, her eyes are vacant, no emotion on her face. We were now heading to our transportation. Abe would be with the boys, Rachel with the girls and I would be riding with Townsend, which by the way Abe was not happy about. He looked at Townsend and said

"You better not try anything with my wife", which was really sexy by the way, but I still smacked him on the arm and told him

"I am not your property so don't tell people what they can and cannot do with me. I am serious."

Townsend looked at him and said "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know" Abe said.

I asked him "If you know why did you say it?"

"So that he would know", was his reply.

I told him, "there are more important matters at hand Abe", and then he shut up. Kissed me good bye gave Bex a hug and whispered something in her ear and got in his car. I went to my best friend and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "we will find her, everything will be ok".

She replied with, "I will do anything to get her back", in that one sentence I heard the desperation, guilt, sorrow, and everything else. She would do anything and I knew she would. I got in the car with Townsend and we left.

So what did you think?


	5. Me or Joe

Me or Joe

Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

Morrison attacked the man on the stairs. He grabbed him and pulled him down smashing him into the ground. The man under him flipped Morrison over. The man was wearing a COC ring. If they were apart of the same team why were they fighting? The man started to run to the safe, but Morrison flipped him with his leg. The man balanced himself though and kept running. He ran into the wall where the safe was and Morrison ran after him. I grabbed 4 napotine patches and then I came out from behind the boxes. I waited in the shadows near the wall and then one of the men came out. I grabbed them and stuck both the patches on him and he was out. Morrison came out next ready to attack. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me along the ground so I put the patches on both his legs. He was out. I one more on each of them just to make sure. I went inside the wall and the safe was already open. I grabbed the files and then moved up stairs. I heard other footsteps they were light but I heard them and they were coming right towards me.

The person was walking and planning to come down stairs. I tripped them from under and they pushed me off of them. They kicked me in the stomach and I hit the wall. They tried to kick me again but I just dodged it and jumped on the table on the side. The tried to grab me but I moved and kicked a lamp there way that hit them in the face. They fell backwards and I put a napotine patch on them. I went to a door that was open and it was Morrison's office. I went inside and there was a picture that was still swaying so I move it and there was another safe. I knew it had already been opened so I didn't bother. I knew who had the stuff inside of it. I went back to the person lying on the ground by the table. He had a bag I took it and gave him memory loss tea. I did the same thing with the two men down stairs. Left the house and got into my car.

Then I disappeared like I as never there just like the chameleon should. I drove half way to my hotel and then I changed into pink and brown spaghetti strap dress with some brown heels. Headed the rest of the way to the hotel and then I arrived. I went inside and was greeted with

"Hello Miss how can I help you" with a fake smile the receptionist said.

"Yes my name is Amanda Ryan I have a reservation." I said with a southern accent.

"Sorry miss I don't see it."

"Oh dear, Penny must have forgotten to make the appointment, are you sure you don't see the appointment?"

"I will check again for you miss" He looked I know he wouldn't find it.

"Thank you"

"It is A-M-A-N-D-A R-Y-A-N correct?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, but I do not see the reservation, but I'm sure we have rooms open."

"Yes please." He went and booked the room for me. I got the key to room 35 on the 2nd floor.

"Thank you so much"

"No problem Miss enjoys your stay."

I then walked a way took the elevator up to the 2nd floor and went to my room. I took a shower and changed into a pair of pink shorts with brown polka dots with a brown tank top. I then took out the files that I had gotten from Morrison's place. I opened the folder and the first thing I saw what their mission was.

"Oh my gosh." They're after Joe Solomon.


	6. Just The Begining

On my winter break and will definitely be able to update more often. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 6. Thought maybe we should get away from the drama a little bit so here you go.

Chapter 6

Just the beginning

Cammie's POV

They wanted to make sure that no one got that close to them again. No one had ever gotten so close to taking the Circle down as close as Mr. Solomon had been. He was their biggest threats. Well at least until now. I was going to take them down and make sure they never got back up again. I would do that or die trying. When I left Mr. Solomon was still out, but he is a spy and he heals fast. It's a requirement of the job and he had mastered it. He should be waking up any day now. I continued to read the file. Their were other COC members names, history, what missions they had been on and if they were double agents. Morrison must have been the head over this certain Pod because he had all the information on all of them. I was still going through the file when I stopped. The man in the next file was familiar. Where had I seen him before? I don't kn—Wait! That was the man from Morrison's house. The man that attacked him in the basement. What? They're on the same team, why were they fighting. Unless, I took out the list that I had from the CIA and I found him on the list of people sent by the CIA. That means him and the other man that attacked me were CIA and they were taking the list to the CIA headquarters. The man that attacked me was leaving the house; he was going to leave his partner. The number one rule of being an agent is not every man for themselves, but to have your partners back at all times. He was going to leave him. CIA agents don't do that unless, he turned. He was COC and his partner was CIA. He had to get rid of him. Did his partner know? Did he think that this would happen one day? Does the CIA know, probably not? I wonder if he thinks that it's all worth it. Changing sides I mean. Will he regret it? I don't know, but I had to keep reading so I continued. I recognized some of the names with names on the list, matching names together form the list that I and the girls had gotten. I wonder if any of them had changed sides and if they regret it. Then I got to the last file. The name on the file was Joe Solomon. Oh my gosh it's Mr. Solomon's COC file.

Rachel's POV

We were at a hotel now and all getting ready for bed. We were all going to at least attempt to get some sleep. Everyone was too worried, scared, o heartbroken to sleep. Though none of us would admit it. Also Liz's erratic crying had a big part in this also. She had started in the car when we first left the headquarters with Macey consoling her in the back seat. Then when we stopped for gas and bathroom breaks she started crying again, she was right between Grant and Jonas. When she just randomly started crying they had no idea of what to do. If I didn't know what she was crying for I would have fell down laughing. She had pulled them into a hug and was squeezing tightly. For the next part of the trip she went and rode with the boys. Zach came over to out car and Liz rode with them. The rest of the ride went on like this:

Macey elbows Zach in his side.

Zach says "Ouch Mchenry".

Macey says," Sorry Goode but look on the bright side, now you know how you made my, Liz's, Bex's, Headmistress Morgan and everyone else feel"

"No do not bring me into that Miss Mchenry" I said.

"B-but he ma-"

"No, he did not force her to do anything it was Cammie's choice"

"Fine" Macey said. But it continues like that until I could not take it anymore.

"QUIET"! The rest of the trip was pure silence until Liz came back.

Abe called and said that we needed to make an emergency stop. A lot of things went through my mind. Had he remembered something Cammie said or had he seen something on the way. Abe ran out of the car looking as if he had just gotten done fighting 50 people by himself.

"Zach get your butt over here", he yelled. Zach was out of the car and standing next to Abe in less than 20 seconds. Of course Macey helped him out by literally pushing him out the door as hard as she could. "Rachel she's all yours." Jonas helped Liz out of the car and you wouldn't guess what she was doing…crying. Ugh It was a long ride and Oh my gosh not again. Liz please! And this was just the beginning.

Grant's POV

I can hear Liz starting to cry again from our room. I looked at Jonas and asked "Are you ready for that".

At first he looked scared and then gave a nervous smile, "Yeah, she is just having a really hard time right now". True, "Are you ready for Bex" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! I'm hot, she's hot. I love a thrill and so does she, 0h and I'm gonna give her a thrill for sure!" I said with a cocky smile.

"What", my smle disappeared when I heard Mr. Baxter's voice.

"Nothing sir", I said.

"That's funny because I could have sworn I heard you say that you would give my daughter a thrill and also used the term "hot" to describe her" He said not even a hint of a joke in his voice.

"I know sir but what I meant by that wa—"

"I know what you meant by it, I was once a teenage boy and I only have one thing to say to you". He started walking towards me, "If you hurt my daughter I hurt you."

"Abe honey do you have…what happened?" She saw my face and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing just giving Grand some advice."

"Leave him along what ever he said forget it. Oh, but if you do hurt Bex he will hurt you, but I will kill you" The she smiled.

Bex walked in "ugh Mom. Dad leave him alone, come on."

"Where are you two going", her dad asked.

"Right outside the door", Bex replied. We were outside and she walked me a little farther down in front of a door at the end of the hall. "I didn't tell them which door." I laughed.

"Your parents are scary"

"Don't pay any attention to my dad. My mom may hurt you but she won't kill you" She said with a small smile. I was so happy to see it.

"Very reassuring", we were both quiet for a while and then I said, "I am sorry about Cammie".

"Don't be it wasn't your fault". I gave her a reassuring hug and when I was about to let go she squeezed tighter. "I miss her so much."

"I know I'm sure Cammie is just fine. She was taught by the best and she was born to be one of the best. We will get her back I promise."

"How can you make that promise", she asked.

"Because I know that you won't stop until you find her, none of us will." Now was my chance to tell her exactly how I feel about her. "Bex?"

"Yeah"

"There's something I want to tell you" She looked up and then I kissed her. At first she was surprised and tried to pull away, but then she opened her mouth slightly and let me in. It started off soft and them more and more passion was put into the kiss. We stayed like that until we had to come up and take a breath.

"I really like you to Grant", she whispered. I smiled and kissed her again. This time I pushed her against the wall and it was just raw passion.

"Your perfect in every way and I am so happy that I can call you my girlfriend now." I kissed her again and then her dad came outside. All I could see was the anger in his eyes. Bex pushed me off of her and in the English accent of hers started going off on her dad. It was really hot. That night Mr. Baxter never took his eyes off of me, but it didn't matter because I finally got the girl of my dreams.

I know, but I promise Zammie will be here soon. I am going to do a part on all the relationships in the story. Well I hope you all enjoyed the story and please review.


	7. Joe Solomon a Traitor?

Chapter 7

Joe Solomon a traitor?

Here is chapter 7 for you, I hope you enjoy it.

I had been staring at the file for 5 minutes and 32 seconds now. I had no idea of what I wanted to do whether I wanted to open the file and read it or if I wanted to keep it close and be clueless of the former Joe Solomon. The one that was classified as a traitor once the one that I never saw. I decided that I would open the file and take of the veil of ignorance. I began to read. The file said that he had killed sergeants in the army, presidents, CIA, M16, NSA and so many more agents. I was still going down in his file of all the missions that he had attempted and all the missions that he had completed and then I got to his final mission. I couldn't believe it. He was a liar. I was overwhelmed with anger, sorrow, regret and stupidity. It wasn't because of all the people he killed or because of all the things he had stolen. All of that could be forgiven because my dad knew about this. He knew that Solomon had done things similar to this before he went MIA and yet he was willing to hang on to him. Big mistake. Why, well because Joe Solomon had deceived him, his partner had stabbed him in the back. He had given him over to the COC. He had drugged him and then taken him to the leaders of the COC. He had been the one to take my father away from me. He had sent him of to his probable death and now he was trying to make up for it. I remember that day In my mom's office when he practically begged me to check the box saying that I did not want to continue the covert ops track. He didn't want me to do it because he knew that there were agents just like him out there. The type of agent that will turn their back on their partner just like he did. The type that could be a double agent just like he was. The types that are traitors just like he was and that is exactly what he was in my eyes. A traitor. The man that yanked my father out of my life. The one that had prevented him from seeing me grow up. Prevented him from being that over protective father when he found out about Josh and Zach. The one that prevented me from seeing my father for 5 years. I remember the day he left for that mission.

Flashback

It was the night before he was supposed to leave, "Do you promise to come back", I asked in a whisper that I didn't think that he could hear, but he did because he was one of the greatest spies.

"Cammie I promise to always be there for you I will never leave you." He told me looking directly into my eyes. "I love you angel, you and your mom are what keep me at my best because there is never a time when I want to be without you. I will always do my best to comeback."

"I love you too daddy", and then I gave him a huge hug and never wanted to let go. He hugged me back just as tightly and since he was so much taller than he always stood up straight taking me with him and my feet no longer on the ground. We stayed there for the longest time. I never counted the seconds because I wanted it to last forever and eventually he let me down. Then we sat down to watch a movie and wait for mom to return from getting dinner. When she got home we ate and watched movies the rest of the day. Until I fell asleep and then dad would carry me to bed. Mom and dad would stay in their room until the next day, seeing as it may have been the last that they would see each other I can only imagine what they were doing and that is a picture that I really don't want.

The next morning dad would come to my room kiss me good night and say "A spy has a lot of goals on a mission but what's the most important" he would always ask.

"To get back to the people they love", would always be my answer.

Flashback over

But this time he didn't come back and it's all Joe Solomon's fault.

I will update again before the week is over and I promise to do Zach's POV next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Awake

Chapter 8

Awake

Hello everyone, here goes your chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it.

Cammie's POV  
I wonder if mom knows about this. I wonder if she knows that the man that she has been taking care of in her school, the one that she had been interrogated for, the one that she trusted and told just about everything was the man that betrayed the love of her life. She can't know…can she?

Buckinghams POV

"Patricia how are you doing these days?" he had been sitting up when I came into the room.

"I am doing just fine the real question is how are you doing." I replied with the same amount of calm he had in his voice.

"I am fine Patricia, perfectly fine, now if you don't mind I would like to be caught up with what has been going." He said now standing up, not even flinching.

"We—" I was unsure on what I should tell him I mean the man had just gotten out of a Coma.

"Patricia", he said this time with a little more worry in his voice.

"Joe", I replied and then the phone rang, "Hello"

"Patricia how is he doing", Rachel asked me her voice calm, to anyone else she would sound perfectly fine, but me being a spy I heard that slight tremor in her voice. That told me that she was worried out of her mind.

"He is doing fine Rachel", Better than she thought.

"Is he still asleep", she asked cautiously trying not to have to much hope. In front of me Joe was staring interpreting the other side of the conversation and then reached his hand out for the phone. I obliged.

"Hello Rachel" I could only imagine her response to his voice.

Joe's POV

"Joe" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Rachel it's me and I am fine." I told her soothingly and then I asked her "Where are you." I was met with a long silence which made the concern in me rise. "Where is Cammie? Is she ok? What happ—"

"Joe, Cammie is fine as far as I know she is… semi-safe."

"Semi-Safe"

"Cammie left two and a half weeks after the Blackthorne incident. She left before anyone woke up that morning Joe. She had written letters for me, Zach, and the girls and we are going after her." Rachel had said in one breath but being s spy she still had an even breathing pattern.

"She left and wrote letters to explain everything, where are you Rachael?"

"No, Joe you just got out of a coma, you need to rest, y—"

"Did she say why she was leaving?"

"She wanted to find answers. Answers about the COC, about herself, about…Matthew." It hurt to hear that and Rachael knew it that's why she continued with "She probably won't find much about Matthew. I mean people had looked forever and never could figure out what happened."

"Rachael it is about time that she knew the truth abut her dad. Joe you were yo-."

"That does not excuse it and you know as well as I know that Cammie will find those answers and will never stop looking for them. Even if you do find her and bring her back she will just leave again and again and again. She will never stop. Never."

"I know." She whispered.

"Where are you?'

"Joe"

"Where?" I yelled.

"We are at my safe house."

"Okay I will be there soon" I turned to see Patricia staring at me confused. Only Matt, Rachael, me, and the people who sent me on the mission knew about what happened. Knew that I had betrayed my best friend. That I had sent him to his death.

"I would rather not talk about it Patricia"

"I understand I will leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you" I went to my room and began to pack a bag. I went inside my closet moved some clothes around and then kneeled down. I pushed my hand against the wall and a square shaped piece of the wood moved to the side and then I place my hand on a pad then removed it. There was a small beep and then a small safe door was opened. I looked into the safe and the first thing I saw was a white envelope. I pulled it out and on it in familiar handwriting was Mr. Solomon. I knew it was from Cammie no doubt about it. I went to my bed sat down and opened the letter.

I know I know you hate me. I promise to update tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be definite Zammie not in chapter 9 but in chapter 10. I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews. I mean I would REALLY APPRECIATE it.


	9. Final Letter

As promised here is Chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoy it.

The final letter

Zachs POV

Mrs. Morgan told us that Mr. Solomon was coming to join us. I was so happy because I knew that there was no w3ay that we would not find him now. I knew we would fine her and that gave me more hope. I went back to the chair that was in front of the window looking out. I knew that this was not one of the smartest things to do in a situation like this where anyone who looks up can see your face but it was the only place and the only way where I could sorta be in my own world. No remembering that Grant was feeling how I wanted to feel. Over filled with joy. Ever since him and Bex officially became a couple he can't really wipe that stupid goofy smile off his face. It's actually really annoying. Jonas is next I can feel it. He is so close to making Liz his official girlfriend and he will be acting just like stupid Grant is acting right now. Walking around like there is not a care n the world. That is until they lay there eyes on me. That smile is whipped right off their face and in their eyes I see sympathy and understanding, but I know that they would never understand what I am going through right now. I only want one thing right now and I have always only asked for one thing since I have laid my eyes on Cammie Morgan. That she would stay safe. But of course just like everything else in my life that did not work out. She was out there somewhere going after the people that were after her that would not kill her at firs, but once they were done with her. Once they either got what they wanted or after they figured out that they were not going to get what they wanted out of her they would. They would kill her. They would kill her . they would kill the first girl to say that they love me and really mean it and I ma pretty sure that I am the first to return the love. But if I could just get her back I would return it full force I promise I just need her back. Please whoever is listening Please bring her back.

"Oh my gosh", Liz screamed from the girls room next to ours. "I cant believe I was so stupid!" What was she talking about. We all ran over there and there was Liz staring at her computer screen. On it was a list of names? Of whose names.

Cammie's POV

I will never forgive him for atking him away. Do I regret making a 6th letter yes. I really need to get some sleep so that I will be ready to move in the morning. No spy on the run stays in one place for more than one or two nights. So lets get ready I have a long day tomorrow. I need to make sure that Joe Solomon is no where near my family and friends. Ugh, even thinking about him makes me want to puke now.

Joe's POV

_Dear Mr. Solomon,_

_If you are reading this letter that means that I have went through with the decision of going to go after the Circle. I'm leaving because I am tired of being in the dark and I am tired of having other people fight my battles for me. I am finally going to find the answers that I have been asking since the CIA told us that my father was CIA. Since the day that we had a funeral for my dad with out a body. Since I found out that you and him were bestfriends. Since I found his journal and finally since the day I discovered that the COC are after me just like they were after my dad. I know that this is a lot for a man that just got out of a coma but please let me find these answers on my own. I need to so that I can finally have closure. Closure about so many things. Please help my mother and friends. Please help Zach he looks at you lie you're his father and I know that he is upset right now no matter what kind of mask he has up. Thanks Mr. Solomon and I promise to also come back with unanswered questions for you also. _

She will never forgive me once she finds out.

Well how did you guys like it. I hope it was something that you all enjoyed and as you can see I keep my promises and take suggestions to heart. All of you are awesome and please review because I want to know if I did Zach's POV good. I didn't want to take him out of character but I didn't want him to sound like he didn't care either. Please REVIEW and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies for the very late update. There is so much going on right now and I hope to update soon. Please review and let me know how the story is going.

Chapter 10

Raeheals Pov

"Oh My Gosh" those were the last words that I heard before all of my hope returned for finding Cammie. The boys had come over after hey heard Liz scream. She was crying her eyes out no surprise there.

Liz POV

How could I be so stupid? Thats the first thing that should have come to my mind.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" it's the only thing that I could say.

"Liz what's happened", Bex asked me. I looked at her and then Mrs. Morgan and I was so embarrassed and heartbroken.

"I-I-I"

"Spit it out already" Zach yelled.

"Don't yell at her" Bex and Macey yelled, heading over to him with their hands balled into fists.

"No" I yelled, "I found a file on my computer that I had not touched in weeks and it was opened three days before Cammie left" I said weakly.

"What was the file Liz" Mrs. .Organ asked softly.

"It was the CIA, M16, NSA, FBI, and any other agencies that had information about the COC."

"What type of information?"

"Names of people who were suspected COC members, people known to be COC members, people known to be double agents of the COC, and the people that were double agents for all the other agencies."

"What how did you get that!" Townsend yelled.

"Not important right now" Mrs. Morgan said, "get that list printed and everyone start packing" she said.

Cammie's POV

I could not get to sleep at all so I just left that night. I put my disguise back on and mad my way back down stairs. I also left because I realized that Liz would have noticed that the file of the COC members had recently been used. No matter how hard I tried to hide it from her ion the computer she would find it eventually. I did not have to pack anything because a spy is always ready for a quick escape. I got down stairs and the same man was at the welcome desk.

"How can I help you Miss Ryan? Is there something wrong with your room?" He asked nervously.

"No there is nothing wrong with my room. I just got an email that said that the event that was planned for this weekend was cancelled. Something about one of the key note speaker's family member died. I was missing a birthday for this trip and now I can go and celebrate it with friends and family. It's so sad when a family member dies don't you think?" I asked him.

He answered "Yes Miss. Ryan I do" He was very annoyed by me now and just wanted me to shut up and leave. I could tell by his body language. He was constantly moving, fidgeting with his fingers, and he kept shifting his eyes. But his smile never went away. It was like it was plastered on his face. I knew that would happen I just wanted to know how much he could actually take before he cracked.

Seeing how dedicated he was I let it go and gave him my key and left with just a "Goodbye and Goodnight Mr. Thomson."

"Have a safe trip Miss Ryan" he said after me.

"Thank you" I replied. I then went back to my car and got in. I began to drive and after I was out of the parking lot I turned on a device that scrambles the signals to tracking devices so bad that they burn out. The reason it just does not disable the devices is because there might be a back-up in side of it that can just turn it back on. If you scramble it everything is destroyed. Thankfully it found 0. Thank you Liz. Yes, this is another one of her BORROWED devices, if I did not have it I would have to risk going under there myself and if there were people tracking me I would be an easy target so again thank you Liz. I looked at the list again to go to the next person on the list. But I changed my mind because if they did have the list they would know exactly where to go to find me so I will go to New York. I've never been there so let's do it. Richard Leon.


	11. Chapter 11

Again forgive me for the late update, but there is just so much going on. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Cammie's POV

I was supposed to be in New York already, but instead I was back in Washington DC at Raphael Morrison's house. This is either going to prove that I am a great spy or its going to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Morrison is not home and I didn't expect him to be. He may still be trying to figure out what happened in his house the other night. But I am not here for Morrison I am here for the people that are making there way around his updated security system. There are 5 of them coming around now. I am watching from the security room and waiting for them to come inside through the basement window, the only place where they can come through without setting off any alarms...or so they think. The first person opens the window after disabling any alarms on the small back window. Once the person has given the OK that everything is clear the rest follow in carefully but swiftly. Once there in they give the people that are acting as lookouts the message through there coms that they made it in fine. But they aren't able to finish the message because the coms shuts off mid sentence and then two metal doors are let down. One over the window that they just came through and one in front of the door that they would have gone through to get into the house. Being trained spies they don't freak out instead they take out a laser that cuts through metal to go through the house. The people behind the person who is cutting through the metal are in position for whatever is behind the door. Once the person starts they quickly figure out that the metal is titanium and they are not getting out. Now in the front yard is part of the look out team coming to see what is going on and provide assistance if needed. They go straight through the front door since the security system has already been alerted, but instead of finding bad guys to fight they step into an empty, untouched living room. Simultaneously the basement door is opened and the 5 in the room come out prepared to attack. They notice the room to and are prepared for anything and extremely agitated, because the lookouts that came were instructed to stay put, no matter what happened. But here they are. Then they split up in groups of 3's and start searching the house. They search the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen and all the other rooms in the house. Lifting prints and getting DNA and trying to find any other clues, but they don't find anything because someone was there before them already. That someone took everything that was important from Morrison's new safe. Finally they go to the security room to shut all security alarms off in the house that could trigger when they leave. They go in prepared for everything. Prepared for everything...but this. On the desk in the security room are 3 letters. 3 letters with all of there names on them, in hand-writing that they all recognize. They grab the letters, finish the security and leave.

I was debating on whether to do this chapter like this or not. I didn't know if I wanted to incorporate Cammie or just let them go to Morrisons house. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I want the good, the bad, the in betweens, and everything else.


	12. oooo!

Sorry you guys for the wait, but there is a lot going on and I won't be able to update until it's over. It will be a while before I update again maybe a week to a week in half more. I'm not stopping just straightening out everything so that I will be able to update on a regular basis. The upside is that I will have like 3 or 4 chapters written up for you wonderful people to enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys. Im back. That was a way longer break then I intended but that's life. Anyways thank you guys for being so understanding and for the awesome supportive reviews I got. You are all Awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

2 weeks later

Zach's POV

No one in this room was over the events from two weeks ago yet. We were all angry, worried, and sad, and all the other emotions I would rather not talk about. How could this have happened? How could she have been so close and gotten away that easy? We had looked for a while, but we all knew that we couldn't stay that long. No one knew when Morrison would be coming back so we left. We knew he didn't know anything about Cammie, so we all got back into our cars and left. It was so quiet in the car. No one would make a sound and I hated it. I had too much time to think about what Cammie was thinking about that whole time we were in the house. Did she think about coming down stairs to us? Did she think about how the information that she was giving us was going to affect us? Did she think about me? Did she think about what she wrote in the letter? Most importantly was she safe? Had the COC finally found her? Were they torturing her right now? It was all so much to think about…too much to think about. I hated feeling like this. Feeling vulnerable, confused and controlled. I definitely felt like that now, after reading the letter. I still can't believe it. Does Cammie think I knew about it. Now I know she doesn't trust me.

Liz's POV

I couldn't stop crying for Cammie, but in the past 2 weeks I have not been able to shed even one tear. I just can't believe it. I don't know what to think and I don't know who to trust. Everyone's quiet and no one has really said a word in these last 2 weeks. What do I do? I don't know…Ugh! It's so frustrating. One part of me wants to yell at him and ask why and the other wants to believe that he had a good reason. That he was never actually on their side. That he is a good guy and that I can finally trust someone again. The only person right now that I have talked to is Jonas. He's so sweet. We finally went to the next step and started dating. I know, worst friend ever, I just couldn't help it. He is so sweet.

Flashback

We were now in another hotel and everyone was settling down. There were no other rooms left except for the one's with a balcony and everyone paired up and took turns keeping guard. It was me and Jonas, Bex and Grant, Macey and Derek, Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, Townsend said that he would be okay by himself. It was Jonas and my turn and all there was were the sounds of the cars under us, music from a nearby club, odd couples arguing, and a group of friends on their drunken walk home. It was a cold night and I was shivering and Jonas noticed.

"Are you cold? Here" He handed me the jacket that he had on it smelled so good.

"Thanks, Jonas." I said in barely a whisper.

"Liz?" Jonas said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about Cammie. I know you miss her. I wish there was more that I could have done. I should have checked for people in the house. I should have hacked into the security and looked. We could have gotten her back I ju—"Jonas said without taking a break. Wonder if how long he could have gone without taken a breath.

"Jonas, it's not your fault it's no one's fault. She's the Chameleon if she doesn't want to be found she won't. Besides you were awesome. When they got trapped down there I almost had a meltdown. If you weren't there, I don't know if I would have been able to get them out." I said softly.

"I guess you're right." Jonas said.

I put my hand over my chest and said in mock offense, "You guess", rolling my eyes at the end. We both laughed. "Jonas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for being there with me through this the whole time. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I enjoyed spending the time with you" He said with a nervous smile on his face, matching the one that I am pretty sure that I had on my face.

"I enjoyed it to." I said it in a whisper and then bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Then when I was backing away he turned to face me and kissed me right on the lips. It was perfect. We didn't go any further, because we both knew that now was not the time. From that moment on we just sat in silence until our time was up. When we went back inside we hugged each other goodnight, because we both knew that just because everyone had their eyes closed didn't mean that they were sleeping. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face, thinking about the future.

End of Flashback

We try to steal moments together now and then, but we both know that nothing major is going to happen. Not now. Not with what's at stake.

Cammie's POV

I had gone to Albany, New York and found nothing. Richard Leon did not live by himself. He had a wife and a two year old daughter. So to make sure nothing got out he kept all his material in a different location. I found that out after I searched every part of his apartment. I had gone in after his wife and daughter left to go play by a nearby park. I searched everywhere and found nothing. I had put a tracking device on their car before they left and had their things put back exactly the way they left them and by the time they got back I was long gone. I had also put a device on Leon's car, but he never went anywhere except for his cover job at a Law Office. What was I supposed to do I had no idea. So I left Albany and went to Florida.

Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. There was a woman name Nancy Richards that lived there and she was pretty high up in the COC. She had a daughter named Maya who she was training to be one of the best. All the Richard Women and children have been a part of the COC for generations. They have been a part of it from the very beginning. They train their children from the age of 2 to be a part of the COC and once they turn 15 they began completing missions with the COC. The husbands of the Richard women had 2 choices either join them with the COC or leave. All of them but 1 decided to leave. That was Nancy's father. He was the only husband from the long line who decided to join the COC. All the rest suddenly disappeared. This all happened when the children were just beginning training so that they could turn them against all the CIA, FBI, NSA and all the other major federal officers blaming them for the loss of their fathers, and it worked for a long time. She was my new target.

Flashback

I had found Nancy's Condo and had been watching it for a couple of days to see her pattern. With both of them apart of the COC it was more dangerous. Nancy I could tell was like me, a pavement artist. Every day she walked out of her condo almost the exact same look. Her hair always down just above her shoulders. A black, gray, tan, or brown suit with 1 ½ inch heels. Light make-up, a silver cross necklace, a silver bracelet, and always her silver ring. A ring that hid the name of the organization that she worked with on the inside of the band. Just a plain ring. When anyone asked her about it she would always say the same thing.

"It belonged to my grandmother from years ago. It has been passed down for generations." This was the ring that bonded all the women and their sons and daughters together. It was an original and was going to be passed down for more generations if I didn't stop this so I finally decided to make my move after a week of surveillance. On Thursday's Nancy and Maya are out of the house until 6:45pm so when they left that morning at 8 am I went in. I slipped in through the back before the security could activate on the doors. I started first for Nancy's room and when I got there I found out I wasn't alone.

So What do you guys think. Bad…Awesome…Alright…Worst thing you ever read? Let me know please review it only takes like 5 seconds max. I promise, promise, promise that there will be Zammie in the next chapter in a flashback.


End file.
